A Lost Soul
by Hotaru2
Summary: Miboshi had died and is made to relive his life from the beginning to the end, a side fic for one of my other fics, raiting may go up in future CAPTER 2 FINALLY UP!!
1. 1st darkness

(A dark little fic about Miboshi that is created for a history for a Miboshi in one of my other fics (Warmth of the flame) this will probably get pretty dark latter on in the fic so I'm warning you now  
  
Big thanks to Girl in a Purple Summoning Outfit (long name!) for encouraging me to do this fic)  
  
Warnings: angst, various pairings, spoilers for Genbu seishi, a history similar to one of the Suzaku seishi  
  
Disclaimer: don't even go there  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"MIBOSHI REMEMBER"  
  
The figure stirred in the shadows, waking from the sleep that had kept it in a small bundle in the shadows. A small light moved from the middle of the darkness to rest on the figure.  
  
The folds of a long emerald green kimono trimmed with violet, embroidered with tiny white stars and flowers first appeared. The light moved more, lighting on pale skin, the kimono having slipped to reveal slim feminine shoulders. A graceful arched neck.  
  
Odd cat like amethyst eyes with slit pupils opened and widened as the figure noticed where it was. The head moved, perfect features crinkling as it looked around. Masses of emerald green hair, lightly sprinkled with violet strands and with two noticeable rose streaks at the front flowed onto the dark blue, almost black, marble.  
  
Around her in the shadows, other figures shifted, whispering among themselves. "SILENCE" there was total quiet as the figure got to its feet. The kimono smoothed out, revealing a flat chest. The boy was about fourteen, standing proud before his god and fellow seishi. If not for the flat chest this person would be most definitely a female. Perfect feminine features and a tiny birthmark under his right eye. One of the figures lifted a shaggy head, "so like the one that I killed" he murmured.  
  
Again Seiryuu called for silence, he smiled down at the boy. "SEIRYUU NO SHICHISEISHI MIBOSHI, THE IMMORTAL SEISHI, IT PAINS ME TO KNOW THAT THE ONLY REASON THAT YOU STAND BEFORE ME IS THAT YOU USED YOUR FORBIDDEN GIFT NOT ONCE BUT TWICE" the boy nodded, grief shining in the odd purple eyes, a strand of rose hair fell in his eyes and he brushed it away. "DO NOT WORRY THOUGH, YOU HAVE BEEN FORGIVEN. BUT YOU MUST REMEMBER AND LET GO OF THE MEMORIES OF YOUR PAST LIFE" Tiny hands with long claw-like nails crossed in front of him, Miboshi closed his eyes and memories began to flow through him.  
  
time is flowing times are changing remember your sins  
  
  
  
(^_^.; pretty weird for a first chapter ne? It gets better hopefully. poor Miboshi) 


	2. 2nd darkness

(the second chapter. I don't know where this came from)  
  
Warnings: same as last chapter oh but next chapter there might be lime or a lemon  
  
Disclaimer: same as last chapter  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Emerald green... my hair  
  
Amethyst purple... my eyes  
  
Blood red... my mother  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Calm down"  
  
"No... no... no I want Hahaue!*"  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
"NO!... HAHAUE!!!!"  
  
A scream rips through the night, quickly silenced.  
  
"Be silent child... you belong to Hokkan now"  
  
Silence.  
~*~*~  
  
Two children sit in silent in a wagon, one has light silver hair and green eyes, and the other has emerald hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Aniki I'm cold"  
  
The silver haired child frowns at the green haired child.  
  
"I know but you've got to put up with it... they wont stop just so you can get a coat"  
  
The emerald child begins to weep and the silver haired child relents  
  
"Please don't cry, Boshimori"  
  
The child wipes his eyes "All right, Emtato"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So these two children showed signs of being seishi?"  
  
"Hai Heika-sama. the elder boy's eye glowed green and he managed to kill five soldiers"  
  
"And the little one?"  
  
"...... Heika-sama, his neck glowed blue..... and he managed to kill eight of our soldiers. and his own mother who the soldiers were... detaining"  
  
"Excellent... a Seiryuu no Shichiseishi, this can be used against Kuto to hold them from our borders from a while... how did the child kill the soldiers"  
  
"He... he... he summoned demons"  
  
"Demons?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Very well, the children will be brought up with the concubines, that will keep them tame, all those ladies... have the children tested tomorrow, we must see what seishi they are exactly"  
  
~*~*~  
  
WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER THE MOST OF YOUR CHILDHOOD AFTER THAT POINT?  
  
*I remember the scent of lavender*  
  
LAVENDER?  
  
*Yes, there was a concubine, she was one of the most beautiful, and because of that was shunned, she took care of me and my brother until I was fourteen, even after she was made empress... she realised the threat against me and taught me to dress in a way that disguised me... she always smelt of lavender.*  
  
~*~*~  
  
The child sniffed and looked around, this place smelled funny, and there were lots of ladies everywhere, they were all very pretty, but none were as pretty as his mother "Hahaue" he whispers letting more tears slide down his cheeks, a touch on his shoulder brings him from the past.  
  
"What's wrong chibi?"  
  
A woman... no a girl stands behind him, he is about seven, she is thirteen. She is pale with very long white hair with shimmering silver and gold sparkles in the snowy strands tied in a simple arrangement of braided loops. Her eyes are purple, the shade of lavender and the same scent emanates from her white and grey robes and from her skin.  
  
"I want Hahaue"  
  
"Your mother? Where is she?"  
  
"The guards killed her... no I did"  
  
Boshimori is swept into an embrace, his odd cat-slit amethyst eyes sliding closed as he snuggled closer to the warmth and kindness of this lady.  
  
"I'm Boshimori... that's my brother Emtato... can you be my new Hahaue?"  
  
"I'm Yuki... of course I will be... if you brother agrees"  
  
Emtato glares for a moment before nodding faintly, for a nine-year-old he can sure be grumpy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
OH? WHERE YOU IN LOVE WITH HER?  
  
*No, I loved her like a mother, so did Emtato even through he wouldn't admit it, by the time I was twelve we knew what my preferences would be... her name was Yuki*  
  
SO SHE MARRIED THE OLD EMPEROR WHO ORDERED THAT YOU BE RAISED AMONG THE CONCUBINES?  
  
*No... She married his son... the old codger hopped it about a year and a half after we arrived in the harem... the new emperor left us alone... besides he was only six months older than Yuki... a child emperor with more things to worry about that two male children living in the harem*  
  
ALRIGHT... WHO WAS IT THEN THAT CAPTURED YOU UNTIL YOU DIED?  
  
*................................ Do I have to answer that?*  
  
YES  
  
*...... it was a prince of Sario, I was given to him as a gift after he saw me in the palace and desired me *Blush**  
  
AHHHH I'LL HAVE TO TALK TO BYAKKO ABOUT THAT  
~*~*~  
  
"Boshimori come on!"  
  
A figure in green and blue silk ran through the halls after another dressed in green and black silks with hints of grey and blue.  
  
"You look like a girl"  
  
"You look like a pirate with the stupid eye-patch, your eye still works... you just don't want to scare Yuki-san"  
  
"It's got nothing to do with that!"  
  
"Go ahead, I'm not needed for another hour... unlike you I'm Seiryuu seishi, not Genbu, I'm in fact the enemy... so go greet Uruki-san and say hello to Yuki-san for me"  
  
A silver haired figure departed leaving a mainly green haired figure standing still, a light breeze through the collum's that line the walk way, it snatched a blue hair ribbon from the remaining figures head and playfully took it away.  
  
Cursing colourfully Boshimori sprinted after the hair ribbon, half of his hair coming undone from the braided loops. It had been decided in Boshimori's ninth year after too many attacks from perverted paedophiles that he would play the part of a concubine, no one dared touch them... the only downside was that no one remembered that he was a boy... very useful though when sneaking food from the kitchen.  
  
The silk ribbon landed at the feet of one of the Sario delegates... who was lost... the palace was laid out differently from the Sario palace and so Tora Shoshu ... the third prince of Sario, third heir to the Tiger Throne and an imperial ambassador wandered innocently into the concubines quarters and onto the very walkway Boshimori was sprinting down. As he bent down to retrieve the ribbon he heard a: "WAIT YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SILK!!!!" and felt himself bowled over as a slim figure smashed into him.  
  
Boshimori raised his head, and stared down at the person who he'd smashed into, unaware that his robes had slipped just enough to reveal that he was male. The person in question had long black-red hair and rather dazed looking blue-green eyes, which were trying to focus on the spinning. Boshimori found his face blushing even as the scent of cinnamon and something else over powered him and he sank back down on a silk covered chest "Musta hit my head harder than I thought" he slurred before passing out.  
  
Shoshu blinked up at the demon/angel who was lying on top of him, The boy, had his robes slipping of his slender shoulders and was looking just as dazed as him, a trickle of crimson falling from the cut on his forehead down porcelain skin, slowly dripping of his nose. A heavy length of warm violet shot emerald fell over his hand and for a moment he caught a glimpse of the demon/angels eyes, bright amethyst with cat pupils. Then there was more weight on his chest as the boy passed out.  
  
Carrying the boy back to the concubines quarters he was greeted by the empress (which shocked him... why was the empress in the concubines quarters?) who took one look and shrieked! "OH GOOD GENBU WHAT DID YOU DO TO BOSHIMOI YOU HENTAI?!?!?!?!?!" 


End file.
